KEKASIH ROMANTIS? ATAU TIDAK!
by dia.redvelvet92
Summary: "Kau tau aku selalu membenci kau mengatakan hal itu. Haruskah aku merayumu setiap saat di depan semua orang, membacakanmu sebuah puisi dan mengajakmu berdansa di sepanjang jalan agar semua orang tau seberapa besar cinta yang ku miliki untukmu? Itukah yang kau mau?" SEQUEL 'AKU LELAKIMU' (mungkin), KRISHAN, RnR


**KEKASIH ROMANTIS? ATAU TIDAK!**

* * *

PAIR : FANHAN

CAST : WU YIFAN  
LUHAN  
OH SEHUN

.

NOTE : cerita bikin pusing, typo bertebaran  
author sableng, wajib Rnr

.

CERITA INI MURNI MILIK SAYA  
CAST-NYA AJA YANG MINJEM

.

NO PLAGIAT

.

BISA JADI INI ADALAH SEQUEL DARI _'AKU LELAKIMU'_

SELAMAT MEMBACA

* * *

.

.

Pagi yang indah di hari libur yang menjenuhkan. Luhan mengerjabkan mata rusanya imut. Membiasakan cahaya yang menyelinap masuk lewat sela tirai jendela apartemen kekasihnya. Disampingnya, Kris masih memejamkan matanya rapat dengan nafas yang teratur. Membuat Luhan sedikit mendengus sebal.

Hey, bukankah semalam mereka tengah membuat janji keluar untuk berlari pagi bersama? Namun pada kenyataannya, pria beralis tebal yang mirip dengan tokoh karakter burung yang sangat suka sekali marah itu masih nyaman dengan gulungan selimut tebalnya. Bahkan gerakan berisik yang sengaja di buat oleh Luhan juga sama sekali tak mengusik tidurnya

Dia itu sebenarnya tidur atau pingsan?

"Ya! Tuan tidur, ayo bangun. Kau melupakan janjimu semalam, eoh? Luhan mengguncang tubuh besar Kris , namun pria itu sama sekali tak menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk bangun. Bahkan bergerak saja tidak"

"Yifan, ini sudah hampir siang.." Kini Luhan menarik-narik lengan Yifan, namun kekasihnya itu tetap tak mau membuka matanya.

"Kenapa selalu susah sekali membangunkanmu?" Luhan berdecak sebal. Dan memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari selimutnya, mencuci wajahnya sebelum beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir minuman hangat dan sarapan.

Luhan baru saja keluar dari dapur dan membawa secangkir cokelat hangat saat ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak indah di atas meja makan berkedip-kedip lama. Menandakan tengah ada panggilan masuk. Luhan melangkah mendekati meja makan dan melirik sebentar ke arah ponselnya sebelum meletakkan cangkir cokelatnyake atas meja makan. Tak segera menerima panggilan itu, Luhan justru mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Pasalnya dia jarang sekali menanggapi nomer asing yang menghubunginya.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan lebih memilih menyamankan posisi duduknya. Tangannya terulur meraih roti tawar yang tersimpan di atas meja. Kemudian membuka penutup tempat selai kacang, dan mengoleskannya dengan pisau makan. Sejenak Luhan melirik ponselnya yang berhenti berkedip, kemudian kembali dengan kegiatannya mengoleskan selai kacang di bagian roti tawarnya.

Baru saja Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk menggigit sarapan paginya, ponsel Luhan bergetar. Kali ini adalah sebuah pesan yang masuk. Sambil kembali berdecak sebal, Luhan meraih ponselnya dan mendial panel di layarnya. Membuka pesan masuk yang ternyata dari nomer asing yang baru saja dia abaikan.

 _FROM : +_ _ **82XXXXXXXXX**_ _  
'Rusa nakal, kau sengaja mengabaikan panggilanku?'_

 _REPLAY  
_.

Luhan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, jika si pengirim memanggilnya 'rusa' bisa jadi itu adalah seorang yang dia kenal. Temannya mungkin. Segera jari lentiknya menari mengetikan pesan balasan sebelum menggigit roti sarapannya.

 _TO : +_ _ **82XXXXXXXXX**_ _  
'Siapa kau?'_

 _SEND  
_.

Tak lama setelah Luhan mengirim pesan balasan, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kembali dia mendapatkan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _FROM : +_ _ **82XXXXXXXX**_ _  
'Apa kau selalu melupakan sahabatmu jika kau sedang bahagia?'_

 _REPLAY  
_.

Luhan kembali dibuat penasaran oleh si pengirim pesan karena tak kunjung menyebutkan namanya.

 _TO : +_ _ **82XXXXXXXX**_ _  
'Katakan dengan jelas, siapa kau!'_

 _SEND  
_.

Luhan menekan panel SEND saat melahap gigitan terakhir menyesap cokelat hangatnya yang kini mulai mendingin. Menunggu pesan balasan dari pengirim misterius yang bahkan terasa lebih lama. Dan Luhan sedang tak ingin menunggu lama. Terbukti saat ponselnya bergetar, buru-buru Luhan mengeceknya.

 _FROM :_ _ **Barbie**_ _ **Baekkie**_ _  
'Lu, aku lupa bilang jika kemarin aku meminjam stok pembalutmu di loker. Jadi jangan bingung lagi mencarinya. Ne?'_

 _REPLAY_

Luhan berdecak sebal. Bukan karena isi pesan sahabat cerwetnya itu, melainkan si pengirim pesan misterius itu belum juga membalas pesannya.

Drrrt drttt..

Luhan langsung membuka pesannya

 _FROM : +_ _ **82XXXXXXXX**_ _  
'Tidak mau. Kalau memang masih menganggapku teman, temui aku di Mouse and Rabbit. 20 menit dari sekarang. Temukan aku yang memakai sweater cokelat kopi sedang fokus pada sesuatu.'_

 _REPLAY  
._

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya bingung sekaligus tak percaya. Si pengirim misterius itu malah memberinya suatu tebakan menggelikan yang menyeretnya ikut masuk untuk berpartisipasi.

"Hah, yang benar saja?!" Luhan meletakkan ponseLnya sedikit kasar karena jengkel dengan si pengirim pesan misterius. Letak cafe yang di sebutkan tadi memanglah tak jauh dari sini, tapi Luhan ragu untuk datang. Luhan tak ingin mengikuti permainan konyol si pengirim pesan misterius. Dan menganggap orang itu adalah orang iseng. Ya, orang iseng.

Tapi jika Luhan tak datang, apakah orang iseng itu berhenti mengganggunya?

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya saat Luhan menyesap tetesan coklat terakhirnya. Dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna, dan jalan yang terseok-seok. Rambut keemasan juga celana tranning dan t-shirt tipis tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhnya masih berantakan. Kemudian duduk dengan sedikit kasar, karena sempat membuat kursi di samping Luhan berderit.

Dan Luhan yang masih kesal, mengabaikan semua itu. Ia justru bangun dari posisi duduknya dan kembali masuk ke kamar. Membuka tirai dan pintu kaca di salah satu sudut kamar, letak balkon yang memperlihatkan padatnya isi kota yang bisa ia jangkau dari apartemen lantai 15. Berdiri diam disana menikmati udara pagi di balkon terdebut. Jika sedang dalam mode merajuk, memang dia selalu akan berada di sana.

Drrrtt drrrrt. Ponsel Luhan yang ia simpan dalam saku kemeja kebasaran milik Kris yang ia kenakan kembali begetar. Dengan malas Luhan membuka isi pesan yang masih dari pengirim yang sama.

 _FROM : +_ _ **82XXXXXXXX**_ _  
''Ya, jangan coba-coba mengabaikanku, rusa nakal. Karena terakhir kali kau melakukannya, kesialan akan menimpamu secara bertubi-tubi, kau lupa? Waktumu terus berjalan, benar?'_

 _REPLAY  
_.

Luhan sudah tak tahan lagi. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan si pengirim pesan misterius itu.

"Lihat saja, kau akan habis di tanganku sebentar lagi" Monolog Luhan sebelum berlari menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari apartemen di menit ke-17 setelah pesan misterius itu dia terima. Dia terlihat tampil cassual dengan sweater abu-abu milik Yifan yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Jins skinny warna biru tua dan sneakers putih yang melengkapi penampilannya. Ujung rambutnya yang basah juga menambah kesan segar di wajah manis berjalan kaki menuju caffe tempat pengirim pesan mistireius itu menunggu. Memilih memotong jalan melewati gang-gang kecil untuk menghemat waktu.

Dan, taraaa..  
Saat ini Luhan sudah berdiri di depan caffe yang di janjikan dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi dia segera melangkah masuk ke dalam caffe. Mencari seseorang yang memakai sweater warna cokelat kopi seperti yang si pengirim misterius itu katakan. Beruntung pagi ini caffe masih belum banyak pengunjung. Hal itu benar-benar di manfaatkan Luhan yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk, celingukan kekanan dan kekiri. Mencari sosok yang di sebutkan tadi.

Sialnya. Ada dua orang yang memakai sweater warna coklat kopi di meja yang berbeda. Yang pertama adalah seorang pria tambun berkepala botak yang sedang fokus dengan sepiring double bread. Luhan tak bisa membayangkan jika orang itulah si pengirim pesan misterius.

TIDAK!

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pikiran-pikiran konyol yang saat ini berputar-putar di otaknya. Masih ada seorang lagi yang sedang memakai sweater coklat kopi saat ini. Seorang pemuda yang duduk di meja paling sudut. Wajahnya tak dapat di lihat Luhan dengan jelas karena terhalang snapback yang pemuda itu kenakan. Dia sedang fokus mengutak-atik ponsel dengan kamera slr yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Luhan sedikit penasaran ketika sekilas memperhatikan para pejalan kaki yang terlihat melintasi di balik jendela besar yang tertutup kaca bening di samping meja pria itu selalu melihat kearahnya. Memangnya ada apa dengannya?

Detik itu juga Luhan memilih untuk menghampiri meja pemuda yang memakai sweater coklat kopi dengan snapback yang menghalangi wajahnya. Namun saat Luhan sudah berdiri tepat di depannya pun, pria itu masih belum menghentikan fokusnya mengutak atik layar ponselnya. Barulah setelah Luhan berdeham dengan suara sedikit kencang, pria misterius itu mau mengangkat kepalanya. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, alisnya saling bertaut. Mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Pria itu seperti...

"Sehunaa~" Luhan memekik dan berhambur memeluk pria yang ternyata Sehun, teman masa kecilnya. Hampir saja kursi yang diduduki Sehun terjungkal, jika saja kaki panjangnya tak menahan tubuhnya dari keseimbangannya sendiri.

"Ya! Rusa nakal, tadi kau mengacuhkanku, sekarang kau mau membunuhku, eoh?" Rintih Sehun yang sedikit kesusahan bergerak dan bernafa karena Luhan memeluknya kencang. Rusa kecil yang bersemangat.

"Biar saja. Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu menggodaku dengan sok menjadi pengirim pesan misterius?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aslinya dia senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman lamanya. Tapi dia juga sebal karena terjebak dalam kejahilan teman lamanya yang berkulit pucat ini.

"Hahaha. Itu salahmu, kenapa tak pernah memberiku kabar selama ini. Mau dengan mudah melupakanku, eoh? Enak saja" Dengus Sehun sebelum menyesap secangkir esspreso miliknya.

"Ck. Lalu kau ini apa? Seenak saja menghilang tanpa pamit. Kemana saja kau selama empat tahun belakangan? Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?" Kini ganti Luhan yang merajuk. Sementara Sehun malah menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Nenek lampir itu menyeretku pergi ke tanah kelahirannya dan memaksaku untuk menyelesaikan progam studyku yang sempat tertunda"

"Ke London?"

Sehun mengangguk sekali, dan Luhan juga manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Kau telat sepuluh menit, jadi kau harus menraktirku makan eskrim kali ini?"

.

.

.

Ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar saat dirinya sedang asik bercanda dengan Sehun. Awalnya, seperti biasa Luhan akan mengabaikannya. Jangankan melihat, melirik saja tidak. Kegiatannya dengan teman semasa sekolah menengah ini begitu seru, hingga nyaris tak bisa diganggu.

 _Uh huh see me in the spot like  
oooh i love your style  
uh huh show me what you got  
cuz i don't wanna waste my time_

"Hey, ponselmu berbunyi, Lu" Sehun mencoba memperingatkan Luhan yang asyik dengan kamera SLR milik Sehun.

"Aku tidak tuli, Sehunna~ aku juga dengar" Jawab Luhan namun tak mau melepas fokus dari kegiatannya.

"Lalu kenapa tak cepat kau angkat? Siapa tahu penting" Sehun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Biarkan saja" Luhan masih tak peduli.

Sejatinya Luhan sudah menebak kalau itu adalah panggilan dari Yifan. Tapi dia masih bertahan dengan mode merajuknya saat ini. Dan Luhan yang sedang dalam mode merajuk akan sedikit merepotkan.

"Ck, dasar rusa nakal" Sehun berdecak sebal, tangan panjangnya meraih cangkir esspreso yang sudah mendingin di hadapannya. Menyeruput cairan coklat itu, dengan sesekali mengecek layar ponselnya. Mencoba ikut mengabaikan ponsel Luhan yang masih nyaring menyanyikan lagu 'worth it'

 _Give it to me, i'm worth it  
baby i'm worth it  
uh huh.. i'm worth it  
gimmie gimmie i'm worth it_

"Sehunna, ajari aku menggunakan alat ini." Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan kamera Sehun. Jangan lupakan aegyo andalannya yang saat ini dia pamerkan untuk memikat Sehun agar mau menuruti keinginannya.

Sehun berpaling pada Luhan. Dan menarik kamera SLR-nya dari genggaman Luhan.

"Angkat telfonnya dulu, atau aku pulang sekarang" Sehun menunjuk ponsel Luhan yang sama sekali tak berhenti menyanyikan lagu milik lima gadis sexy itu dengan dagunya. Membuat Luhan memutar matanya malas, namun akhirnya meraih ponselnya juga.

25 panggilan tak terjawab  
12 pesan diterima

Bibir Luhan mengerucut lucu saat menatap benda pipih yang menyala di genggaman tangannya. Membuka satu persatu notifikasi yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dan tentu saja semuanya panggilan dan pesan itu dari YIFAN.

Tebakan Luhan benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun disela kegiatannya mencomot kentang goreng yang sebelumnya mereka pesan.

Luhan berpaling melihat Sehun. Kemudian mengedikan bahunya.

"Aku meninggalkan kekasihku di apartemen saat dia kembali tertidur di meja makan" Luhan meletakkan kembali ponselnya setelah mengirim sebuah pesan pada Yifan.

"Kau tak bilang akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya.

"Bagaimana cara memberi tahu seorang yang sedang tertidur? Bahkan dia melupakan janjinya pagi ini. Sulit sekali membangunkannya yang sedang tertidur seperti orang mati" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"Dimana dia sekarang? Kau tak berniat mengatakan keberadaanmu?"

"Tentu saja masih di apartemen, tak jauh dari sini. Aku bilang padanya untuk tidak menggangguku atau aku tak akan pulang kesana" Jawab Luhan santai.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menyerah dengan sikap teman masa kecilnya yang tak pernah berubah hingga sekarang. Sangat suka sekali kabur saat merajuk.

"Dan kau, mana kekasihmu? Kau tak ingin memperkenalkannya padaku?" Luhan menyeruput macchiato di gelas tingginya saat bibir Sehun menarik sebuah garis lurus di bibirnya.

"Kekasih? Jelaskan padaku apa yang lebih buruk dari kata kekasih? Hubungan menyebalkan yang membuat seseorang kabur dari apartemen?" Sehun menyeringai menatap Luhan yang berdecak sebal. Sedetik kemudian sebuah tawa pecah dari bibir tipis Sehun. Membuat Luhan semakin menekuk wajahnya

"Terus saja menertawaiku. Aku bisa menjamin kau akan menelan kata-katamu sendiri saat kau memiliki seorang kekasih nantinya" Decak Luhan pada Sehun yang masih belum menghentikan acara tertawanya.

"Aku hanya sediki heran, bagaimana bisa rusa galak sepertimu mendapatkan seorang kekasih? Dosa apa yang dilakukan orang itu saat memilihmu sebagai kekasihnya?" Sehun hampir saja terjungkal karena tak bisa mengontrol tawanya sendiri. Luhan yang merajuk saat ini benar-benar menggelikan di matanya.

"Ya, teruslah mengataiku, tertawalah sepuasnya. Akan akan menghitung waktu mundur mulai dari sekarang sebelum perutku mulas karena tak bisa berhenti menertawai rengekanmu tentang kekasihmu. Lihat saja nanti" Luhan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mengamati Sehun yang mulai terengah-engah karena tak berhenti tertawa.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Tapi aku masih benar-benar penasaran. Siapa orang itu?" Suara Sehun sedikit serak saat menanyakannya.

"Kau penasaran atau sedang mencari topik untuk kembali menertawaiku?" Mata Luhan menyipit curiga.

"Aku serius" Dengan wajah serius yang di buat-buat, Luhan di buat malas karena Sehun yang tak pernah berhenti mencari celah untuk membullynya.

"Namanya Yifan. Temanku waktu sekolah di Jung Sang. Dia seorang pangeran sekolah yang digilai banyak siswi di sana. Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi kekasihnya mengingat hubungan kami tak terlalu baik sebelumnya."

"Jika aku ikut bersekolah dengamu, aku bisa menjamin semua siswi di sana akan jatuh cinta padaku" Kekeh Sehun sebelum menerima cibiran dari Luhan.

"Sejak menginjak tahun pertama di sekolah, kami tak pernah bertemu dengan seulas senyum hangat atau sapaan lembut seperti pada umumnya. Melainkan tatapan membunuh dan berbagai kalimat kasar. Aku pernah sekali menendang wajahnya hingga hidungnya berdarah karena telah berani mengunciku di kamar mandi. Aku juga sering membuat tubuhnya memar karena dia kerap sekali mengerjaiku. Dan kami berdua menjadi anak kesayangan guru kedisplinan di sekolah"

"Tentu saja, karena kau sangat galak" Luhan melempar deat glare-nya pada Sehun

"Aku tak akan bertindak jika dia tak bertingkah"

"Aku tahu. Teruskan"

"Aku tak berbohong saat mengatakan Yifan itu tampan, cerdas dan kaya. Tapi tingkah absurd dan menyebalkannya itu benar-benar mengganggu. Ya, saat kami sudah bersama di tahun terakhir sekolah barulah dia mengakui bahwa sikapnya yang menyebalkan selama dua tahun pertama hanya karena dia menyukaiku dan sulit sekali mengungkapkannya" Luhan tersenyum tipis saat otaknya kembali memutar kenangan masa lalunya denga Yifan.

"Karena kau galak?" Seperti kaset rusak, Sehun menghentikan Luhan yang sedang asik mengenang kembali masa indah di awal Luhan dan Yifan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Ck. Karena gengsinya melebihi tinggi menara namsan. Bahkan terakhir dia mengatakan cinta adalah saat dia mengutarakan isi hatinya siang itu." Kini Luhan mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Awal kalian pacaran?" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku ada ide bagus. Mau mencoba?" Tawar Sehun

"Apa?" Luhan menautkan alisnya bingung saat bibir Sehun menyeringai lebar

.

.

Luhan masuk ke dalam apartemen Yifan saat hari mulai petang. Dan lampu ruang tamu yang menyala. Biasanya Yifan tak pernah menyalakan lampu ruangan yang tak sedang dipakainya. Kekasih jangkungnya memang sedikit cermat jika soal hitung untuk sementara Luhan mengabaikannya dan melenggang tenang menyeberangi ruang tamu dan memijak ruangan luas yang menghubungkan dapur dan kamar pribadi Yifan.

Seperti seorang yang hendak mencuri sesuatu, Luhan berjalan sedikit mengendap-endap, kepalanya celingkukan kekanan dan kiri. Bukankah dengan ukuran tubuh yang tak biasa itu, Luhan bisa dengan mudah menemukan kekasihnya itu. Namun saat kakinya melangkah ke dalam kamar, sayup-sayup Luhan medengar suara gemerik air dari kamar mandi. Jadi Kris sedang mandi? Pantas saja Luhan tak menemukannya di manapun.

Merasa tak perlu lagi mengendap-endap, Luhan berjalan santai menuju ruang santai. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Jari mungilnya menari meekan-nekan tombol remot. Mengganti channel yang kurang menarik baginya.

"Dari mana?" Suara itu milik Yifan yang ternyata sudah berdiri dengan kaos tipis putih dan celana traning panjangnya. Mengikuti Luhan dengan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Luhan sekenanya. Membuat Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ternyata kekasihnya masih belum selesai merajuk

"Berkencan dengan seseorang?" Yifan mencoba menebak

"Kau melihatnya?" Luhan masih belum mengalihkan fokusnya dari kegiatannya mencari channel yang menarik.

"Hanya menebak" Yifan menyamankan duduknya.

"Dan sayangnya itu benar" Channel televisi masih belum berhenti bergeser kare Luhan belum berhenti menekan tombol remotnya.

"Tidak masalah" dengan enteng Yifan menjawab. Sukses menyita perhatian Luhan.

"Kau sama sekali tak cemburu?"

"Perlukah aku melakukannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan menyipitkan mata rusanya.

"Dalam fase tertentu, wajar jika seseorang seolah jenuh dengan pasangannya" Yifan mengambil alih remot yang di genggam Luhan

"Kau jenuh padaku?" Luhan sudah melupakan remotnya

"Tentu saja kau, Luhan. Tiba-tiba menghilang, sulit di hubungi dan bersikap sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Kau bisa jelaskan penyebabnya?" Ekor mata Yifan menangkap raut bingung Luhan.

"Aku..hanya.." Ucapan Luhan lirih dan terpotong saat Yifan menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna perak dengan pita mungil di atasnya. Luhan menerimanya dengan terbata. Perlahan tangan mungil Luhan membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah kalung cartier dengan double ring.

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa bangun pagi untuk menepati janjiku. Aku tau kau masih marah padaku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa lari dari pekerjaan, Lu. Kau lebih tau apa alasanku melakukan semua ini. karena ini semua juga untuk kebahagiaanmu, masa depan kita berdua." Yifan mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup kening kekasihnya. Membuat kekasihnya menyembunyikan wajahnya karena merona malu.

"Jadi ini semacam suap atau gratifikasi untukku?" Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat

"Terserah kau menyebutnya apa. Tapi benda ini sudah lama berada di laci. Aku sengaja meletakkannya di sana" Jari panjang Yifan meraih kalung itu, hendak memasangkannya di leher Luhan.

"Kau tak benar-benar ingin memberikannya padaku?" Seolah menghindari Kris, Luhan memundurkan kepalanya

"Aku memang bukan orang yang romantis, Lu. Tapi aku tahu kau sangat menyukai kejutan. Hanya saja aku benar-benar tak punya ide lain untuk melakukannya" Yifan menarik pinggang kekasihnya untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya. Kemuddian tangannya terulur untuk memasangkan kalung cantik itu di leher Luhan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Yifan menatap manik kembar Luhan sebelum si rusa kecil menunduk untuk melihat kalung yang sudah bertengger apik di leher jenjangnya.

"Ini cantik" Gumam Luhan.

"Kau lebih cantik, deer"

"Benarkah yang kau ucapkan? Bahkan aku tak pernah merasa layak untuk bisa berdiri di sampingmu." Luhan mendongak menatap ragu Kris

"Kau tau aku selalu membenci kau mengatakan hal itu. Haruskah aku merayumu setiap saat di depan semua orang, membacakanmu sebuah puisi dan mengajakmu berdansa di sepanjang jalan agar semua orang tau seberapa besar cinta yang ku miliki untukmu? Itukah yang kau mau?" Yifan mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya saat kekasihnya hendak menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Membuat pipi Luhan merona untuk kesekian kalinya. Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya,matanya turun menatapi belahan tipis merah muda milik Luhan yang menggoda. Seketika Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati jarak yang semakin menipis. Sayup-sayup hangat nafas Yifan semakin terasa, aroma tubuh Yifan yang menenangkan juga mulai Luhan hirup.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan datangi tempat itu lagi, Lu?"

Luhan buru-buru membuka matanya dan sudah mendapati Yifan yang menjauhkan dirinya dengan tangan kanan yang membumkam hidungnya. Satu hal yang dia lupakan, Yifan membenci aroma coklat dari toko yang tadi sempat Luhan kunjungi dengan Sehun tadi siang.

"Ck, baiklah.. baiklah. Aku akan segera mandi" Luhan beranjak dari posisinya dengan langkah malas.

.

.

 _ **END**_


End file.
